HalfBlood Holiday
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: What do you think Camp Half-Blood is like at Christmas? What surprises await them when the yuletide holiday comes along? Maybe some long lost siblings? I still don't know, but this story just might depend on you and your ideas! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! Hey, it's me, Bianca B. J. I AM LEARNING GREEK! Step one to becoming a demigod! Hmm... who do you think my godly parent is? I will give you a personal thank you in the next chap. if you answer. Yeah, not even going to lie to ya. Just a thanks on a chapter. HEY! AT LEAST IM HONEST! BTW, I got the new Taylor Swift today from my grandma. She rox. Time for Half-Blood Holiday! Not related to The Not So Half Bloods or Theft of the Golden Fleece. Have fun!**

_**Percy POV**_

I never thought Camp Half-Blood would be lost in a snow drift.

"Hello? Is Camp in there?" I yelled jokingly. Annabeth threw her head back and groaned, then ran up the hill. I noticed something white in her ears. I took one out.

"Annabeth Chase got an _iPod_?" I asked in false disbelief.

"Yes. Annabeth Chase's dad gave her an _iPod _for Christmas, idiot. Is it that shocking that I'm listening to music?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"Hey, Annabeth. Oh, who's this?" asked a girl about eleven with brown hair with almost neon green eyes. Annabeth whispered something to her.

"Oh, so _you're _my brother. I'm Bradie. Bradie Davis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas! Chapter 2 time! I don't have time to ramble like I did yesterday. Thank you to Xionrules75621 and Abigail Thalia La Rue. So far, the first answers are: Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hermes. I have a poll on my profile, so check it out. By the way, I'm looking for a beta-reader. **

Bradie POV

I never knew my mother.

Oh, believe me, I wanted to. I grew up in foster homes. In fact, I don't remember my first foster home. The first one I'd remembered was my _sixth_. Stupid foster homes. Sending me to cruddy schools where the kids are bragging about who their parents are. Some of the careers they made up were downright ridiculous. One kid said his dad ran for president in 1958. I asked how old his dad was, and he said 43. I don't even think there was an _election_ in 1958. I grew up in a little town nobody had ever heard of before: Longview, Texas.

"Where's that?" asked my best friend Victoria.

"It's a town in the middle of-"

"Nowhere. A town in the middle of nowhere, y'all." I glared at the bottled blonde that had just made fun of my very, _very_ faint Texan accent. Yeah, I still say 'y'all', but it's not like I say:

"Howdy, y'all! Ain't this a purdy day?"

No. I don't. It's ridiculous the stereotypes people come up with. I've never even ridden a horse! The worst day in my life was when I was transferred from Houston to New York. I had to leave my best friend and the closest thing to family I had: Victoria. That's why I was overjoyed when I came to camp and Poseidon claimed me. But when I got to my cabin, I felt as lonely as ever.

"What about the other children of Poseidon?" I asked, close to tears.

"Hey, there's a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. He usually comes during summer. Actually, he's my boyfriend." I smiled. Annabeth was great at making me feel so much better. She was the first person to befriend the crazy, ADHD bookworm.

When Percy got to camp, my first thought was: _He's my brother?_ But when I looked closer, his eyes were the same bright green as mine.

"I have a _sister._" It didn't sound like a question.

"Yeah. Hold on, how did you _not _go insane being all alone in that cabin?"

"Who said he's not insane?" Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. Percy looked at her like, _Really, Annabeth? Really?_

"By the way, if you're sleeping, and you hear a cat being tortured, I'm singing." Annabeth covered her eyes, trying not to laugh. My first day with my brother. Oh, half-brother. Oh, who cares.


	3. Chapter 3

**What do you think? Pretty awesome, huh? I think this'll be the last chapter. Maybe "Bradie" will meet her mother. A-wink, wink. I'll have a non-holiday related sequel. My poll hasn't shown up on my profile. Please wait for it. If it ever shows up, check it out!**

Annabeth POV

I seriously liked Bradie. Who cared if she was a little weird ( (cough) Aphrodite cabin), she was awesome! I think she was the only demigod who wasn't dyslexic in all of camp. She had piles of books by her bed that drived Percy crazy. It rocked.

_**Christmas Eve**_

Bradie POV

_Poseidon, I want to know who my mother is. That's all I really want, _I prayed on Christmas Eve. For once, I wanted something Santa Claus couldn't bring-my mother. Maybe I would get what I wanted.

At Christmas, Thalia's tree was decorated like a Christmas tree. Which, Thalia wasn't so happy about.

"Aw, come on!" Thalia groaned when she saw it. Connor and Travis were hiding behind the tree giggling like little kids. "TRAVIS! CONNOR!"

"Ah, the screams of an insane prankster. Lovely." That night, I had a dream that should've been wrapped in paper and a gold and put under the tree.

"Tempest, finally, you've returned," said a lady floating towards me. She had long black hair and horns like crab claws.

"What did you call me?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Ah, Bradie, it's adorable what the mortals come up with. But no, my dear, your real name is Tempest."

"Tempest. As in the play by Shakespear. Who are you?"

"I am Amphitrite-your mother."

"I thought my godly parent was Poseidon!"

"He is."

"Then what-"

"Yes, you are immortal. You were born millenia ago, but the titans kidnapped you. When they were set free, so were you. Six years ago, you were physically five. The mist was thick enough so everyone thought it was your sixth foster home." Amphitrite smiled.

"I'm- I'm- a _god_."

"Yes."

Best Christmas ever. Not that I was a goddess, but I had a mother. I never told anyone about my dream, I was afraid it was just a dream. But, as many demigods have said before, dreams are never just dreams.


End file.
